


i may be bad but i’m perfectly good at it

by uncertainty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Pet Play, Robot Sex, S&M, Sadomasochism, Scissoring, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty
Summary: wow, it’s been a while since i updated, but anyway, i have a tumblr now, so you can go follow that uncertaintyao3.tumblr.com . also, i’m open to taking requests for this fic or really just any prompt in general. if it’s for this fic, leave it in the comments, and if it’s in general or you want to request anonymously, head over to my tumblr.





	1. Kiibo/Miu - New Functions

“There you fucking go,” Miu said as she got off from on top of him.

“If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you do this time?” Kiibo asked, not yet able to detect the changes that the inventor made to him.

“Well, since you've been such a good fucking boy, I made some alterations to your system so you can feel pleasure, and,” she reached her hand down in between his legs, “I stuck a dick on you,”

“So is that what's in the hatch between my legs?”

“Where the fuck else would you put a dick? Anyway, would you like to test out your new functions?”

“Might as well. You wouldn't give me functions that I'd never use,”

“Damn right I wouldn't. Let's go back to my place. As much as I'd love to just fuck you right here and now, that might be a bit too fuckin' much for you, seeing as this is your first time like _this_ ,” she took his hand and led him to her dorm.

The inventor pushed the robot down onto the bed, crawling on top of him and pressing her lips against the cold metal of his mouth. She lifted her head as she felt the hatch beginning to pop open against her.

“Well, it looks like my improvements are starting to work,” she said.

“Of course. I'd expect nothing less of you,”

“As you should. Now, get on your knees,” she said, sitting on the bed with her legs spread out, pulling off her panties. “You remember how to jerk it?”

“I think so,” she was, of course, referring to the act of masturbation, which was something he had watched _her_ do many times, but was pretty much physically impossible for _him_ to do until now. Although, he had seen enough of the A/V room’s pornography to have a pretty good idea of how to do it himself.

“Well, go ahead. Fuck yourself for me,”

“Uh, well, I-”

“Oh, maybe this will help?” she pushed her skirt up her legs, exposing herself to him. She then pulled down the front of her shirt, her breasts popping out. She rubbed at her folds, fingers gliding along her wetness.

He wrapped his hand around the length, stroking up and down.

“ _Good boy,_ ” she purred, her hand reaching up to grab her breast.

He wasn’t sure if it was that he was stroking himself in front of her or if it was that she looked particularly pretty like that that was bringing a flush to his metal cheeks, but it didn’t matter. 

“Please, don’t try to keep quiet. I want to hear all the cute sounds you make,”

“Um, okay,” he said, letting out a small moan.

“Mm, yeah, just like that. Now, it’s a bit hot in here. Should I take off my clothes?”

“Um, yeah,”

She stripped down completely, save for the choker around her neck and the garters and stockings on her legs.

“Mmm, just fuck me,” there was desperation in her voice.

“Okay, how do you want me to...”

She took something off of the nightstand. “Help me get these on,” she said, referring to the handcuffs in her hand. He strapped the cuffs around her wrists, effectively binding her arms above her head. 

“Good, now fuck me. Hard,” she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. He put his hands on her hips, giving him a grip to thrust into her. “Mm, this is much better than scissoring you over the workbench,” she said, thrusting back into him. She needed this. She needed to be pounded and fucked hard. _She needed it._

“Harder, please. Fuck me like the whore I am,”

“But you’re not a wh-whore, please stop saying those things about yourself,”

“No, don’t you get it? I _want_ you to say those things to me. I _want_ you to hurt me right now,”

“Are you sure that’s what you want me to do?”

“Fuck yes. You remember the safe words, right?”

“Yes.” he knew that she was referring to something she had told him about sadomasochism. More specifically, it was that ‘red’ meant stop, ‘yellow’ meant slow down, and ‘green’ meant go faster. “You ready?” he asked. 

She nodded. 

With his okay to go, he flipped her over onto her stomach, her breasts pressing up against the bed, hands still bound above her head, gripping the bedsheets. 

“Oh, you remembered that I love being fucked this way,”

“Be quiet,” he stuck his fingers in her open mouth. His eyes trailed down her back, to... “Is that...?”

“Oh, so you noticed my Care Bear tramp stamp,” she said, referring to the tattoo of a brightly colored teddy bear on her lower back.

“Why would you have something like that _there_?” he asked. She had a few other tattoos on her body, but none as strange as that.

“Why the fuck not?” she thrusted back into him. “Please, just fuck me,”

“Mm, okay,” he took her and flipped her over, then fell back on the bed with her on top of him.

“You know, normally I don’t like this kinda thing,” she ground down on him, “But with you, I love it. You love it too, don’t you baby?”

He nodded. “Do you want me to take the handcuffs off?”

“No, but I _would_ like you to grab my tits,”

His hands flew up to her breasts, holding them in his hands and squeezing them. 

“Ah! Yeah, grab them harder. Right there, that feels _really good. Fuck yeah,_  keep fucking me, just like that, ah, don’t stop baby, don’t stop until you cum all over me, in my pussy, on my tits, please, give it to m- AHMNHAGMNH!” even after the last of her orgasm waved through her, she kept thrusting her hips until he shot all his seed inside of her. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Never been fuckin’ better,”

“Oh, and, Miu?”

“Hm?”

“I, um, love you,”

“Love you too, baby. You still good to go? Because there’s a lot more I wanna try with you,”


	2. Kokichi/Miu - Anal

“Fine. But I am most definitely not going to stick my dick into your loose cunt,” 

“Okay, then where _are_ you gonna stick your dick?” 

“In your ass,” 

“Ooh, are you now?” 

“Where else would you think I’d stick it, your whore  _mouth_? Now get the lube. You _do_ have lube, don’t you?” 

“Y-yes,” she pulled a small bottle out of a drawer. 

“Well then, what the hell are you waiting for? Undress and prepare yourself for me, you whore,” he said, taking off his pants.

She only took off what was necessary for her to be fully exposed, not wanting to waste any time. She then laid back on the workbench, squeezed the lube onto her fingers and began inserting them into her anus, stretching herself out for him. Once she was three fingers in stretching them out as far as they would go, she knew she was ready. She needed it. 

She poured more lube in her hand, then reaching over to spread it on his member. 

“Please, I need it,”

Without a word he pushed himself into her anus, not stopping to let her adjust. He didn’t care if she was experiencing discomfort right now. He knew she liked it rough. He knew she liked it when she let out a moan loud enough to be considered a scream. 

“I stick my dick in your ass and you _like it_? God, you really _are_ a whore,” he said, thrusting into her hard and fast, pulling at her hair.

“Ah! Yes! I am a whore! I love your dick up my ass! Cum inside my asshole!” she screamed, thrusting back into him. She reached down and rubbed at her clit, her other hand grabbing her breast. He didn’t stop or slow down his thrusts, possibly going faster than he had. It wasn’t long before he climaxed, cumming inside her and pulling out. 

“Hey, what the fuck, I haven’t cum yet, you asshole,” 

“Ugh, _fine_ ,” he thrusted back into her, trying to get her off as fast as possible. She then screamed out in pleasure and he pulled out for the second time, knowing his job was done.


	3. Kirumi/Miu - Pet Play

“No,”

“What?”

“I said no,”

“Why not?”

“I’m not _that_ type of maid,”

“And _I_ wasn’t makin’ that kinda request. I’m not asking for it as a service. I just thought you’d like it,”

“In that case, very well, I suppose. I will be at your room promptly after the nighttime announcement. If you do not answer after my third knock, I am leaving and never speaking of this again. Got that?”

“Y-yeah,”

 

-

 

The maid knocked on the door only once before it swung open to reveal the inventor already half undressed.

“I didn’t expect you to actually fuckin’ come,”

“Then why are you-”

“That doesn’t fuckin’ matter. Just come in,”

And she did. There was a trunk at the edge of the bed that the inventor bent over and opened. 

“Are those...?”

“Fuck yeah they are. Now come over here and pick one,”

Besides the normal things that you would expect to find in a trunk full of sex toys, there was also quite a lot of bondage equipment, such as whips, chains, ropes, handcuffs, and gags. The maid never really had too many sexual fantasies, and certainly none involving hardcore S&M, but the thought of either one of them being tied up and them having rough sex most definitely turned her on.

“Well, you see anything that you really fuckin’ like?”

“I want to see you tied up,”

“O-oh, do you?” 

“Yes. Unless you’d rather see _me_ tied up,” 

“There’ll be time for that,” she twirled her hair in her fingers, face turning beet red. “C-could you take your clothes off?” 

She nodded, taking off her gloves and tights first, then stepping out of her dress. 

“Whoa, you’ve got a nice ass,” 

“Oh, do you like it?” 

“Fuck yeah,” 

The taller girl continued undressing, taking off her undergarments, leaving her completely naked. “Now then, strip the rest of the way,” she ordered. 

And the other girl complied, stripping off her bra and panties impressively quick. 

“Good, but I think a bitch like you needs a leash,” she remarked, pulling a collar and leash out of the trunk, then tightening it around the other girl’s neck. She then laid down on the bed, legs spread apart. “Eat me out,”

“Y-you’re being r-really forward,” 

“You’re the one who wanted to do this,” she pushed the shorter girl’s head in between her legs. “Now lick,” 

And she complied, running her tongue along the other girl’s slit. 

“Mm, _good girl_ ,” the maid moaned, tugging on the leash. The inventor kept licking, sticking her tongue in the hole and sucking on her clit. The taller girl pushed her head down, grinding on her face, still holding onto the leash. She gripped her hands in the other girl’s hair as she came, still grinding up against the inventor’s face. “Good girl. Now, does the bitch want a little reward from me?” 

Miu nodded. 

“Well then, c’mere,” and she complied, moving up on her hands and knees. The maid reached into the trunk and pulled out a large vibrator, the biggest she could find. 

She trailed it down the inventor’s back, smacking her ass with it. “Do you want this in your cunt?” 

The other girl whimpered in response. 

“I’m gonna need to hear you beg for it,” 

“P-please, Mistress, put it in me, let me cum. I need it so fucking bad,” 

“Well, you’re being such a good little bitch, so I suppose you can have it.” she stuck the vibrator deep inside the inventor, turning it on. “You like that?” 

“Mm- yes, fuck,” 

The maid pulled out a whip and spanked her with it. The inventor let out a scream-like moan. 

“A-ah, please, Mistress, fuck me,” 

“Mm, no, I think I’m perfectly fine right here, hitting you with the whip, the vibrator in your cunt, hearing you scream like a slut,” 

“P-please, Mistress, let me cum,” she brought her hand down to rub at her clit, the maid grabbing her wrist, bringing her hand back up. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” 

“N-no, Mistress,” 

“Correct. Although, you have been a good girl, so I suppose I’ll let you cum,” she grabbed the other girl’s breasts, squeezing them hard and playing with the nipples.  “Go ahead, cum for me, bitch,” 

And she did, squirting hard around the vibrator. “Fuck, you’re good. We should do this again some time,” 

“Mm, maybe,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, it’s been a while since i updated, but anyway, i have a tumblr now, so you can go follow that uncertaintyao3.tumblr.com . also, i’m open to taking requests for this fic or really just any prompt in general. if it’s for this fic, leave it in the comments, and if it’s in general or you want to request anonymously, head over to my tumblr.


	4. Shuuichi/Kaede/Miu - Threesome

“You know, I’ve seen the way you look at him, and I don’t mind. I’d just love to play with you too,” 

“R-really?” 

“Mhm,” she leaned in and kissed the taller girl, venturing a hand down her shirt, grabbing her breast. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“It’s open!” Kaede yelled to the person on the other side of the door, not taking her hand out of Miu’s shirt. 

The door opened. “Hey, I- never mind, I’ll come back at a better time,” the detective said, about to leave. 

“No, I clearly said that you could come in, didn’t I?” 

“Well, um- yes,” he closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed. 

“Good boy,” she squeezed the other girl’s breast. “Now then, Miu and I have something we want to do with you, don’t we, honey?” 

“M-mhm,” 

“And that is...?” 

“I think you know what she wants. Just look at her,” 

He looked confused for a bit, but then a realization came to him. “You... want me to have sex with both of you?” 

“Only if you want to,” 

Admittedly, the thought had crossed his mind more than once. “I’d like to,” 

“Good, now get undressed and lay down on the bed, okay honey?” 

He nodded and began to undress. The pianist followed suit. 

“Miu,” she whispered. 

“What?” 

“I thought a slut like you would be undressed already,” her words made the inventor’s thighs clench together. She followed the order before it was said, taking everything off.

“Good girl,” Kaede purred. “Ooh, look at that, I have _two_ pets to play with now,” 

“W-what?” the inventor squeaked out. 

“Shuuichi, could you get on your knees, honey?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah,” he complied with her request.

She pulled out a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs from her drawer. She then grabbed the inventor’s hands and pulled them behind her back, putting the handcuffs on her.

“What are you-“

“Shh. You want cock, don’t you?” 

“Mmhm,” 

“Mm, then suck it,” 

The pianist pushed her head down so it was just inches away from the detective’s dick. The inventor began to lick at the tip, then taking it all into her mouth. 

“You must’ve been really desperate to have a cock inside you, huh? Look at you, you’re practically dripping,” the pianist ran two fingers along the inventor’s slit, causing her to moan around his cock. “C’mere baby, and bend over,” the inventor complied and bent over, facing the pianist. “Shuuichi, c’mere and fuck her for me,” 

The detective inserted himself into the inventor, slowly at first and then slamming into her. 

“Mm, good boy,” the pianist ran her fingers through the other girl’s hair, pushing her head down in between her legs. 

Although it was definitely one of the least outlandish of her fetishes, Miu really had an oral fixation thing. She didn’t know why, but she loved having something in her mouth when she was getting fucked. Preferably someone else’s genitals. It really didn’t matter whether it was a dick or a cunt, she just wanted it in her mouth. 

“Ahhh, good girl. Look at you, you’re such a whore, eating me out while you’re getting fucked from behind. You like that, don’t you?” 

“Mmmhmm,” 

“Shuuichi, go ahead and fuck her harder for me. I know how much she wants it. Oh _fuck_ , your tongue feels so good, you must’ve had a lot of experience, huh?”

The inventor nodded. 

“Hey, Miu, hold on a minute,” 

She looked up at the pianist. “Hm?” 

“Are you on like some sort of contraceptive?” 

The taller girl nodded.

“I’m gonna need a verbal answer or I’ll make him stop,” 

“Yes, Mistress, I am,” she replied and resumed licking up and down the pianist’s slit. 

“ _Good_ _girl_ ,” she bucked her hips up to the other girl’s tongue. “ _Shuuichi_ ,” she said, breathily. “Cum inside her for me,” 

He complied with her order, filling the inventor with thick ropes of his warm seed, then pulling out and laying on the bed. 

The pianist got up on her knees, pushing the taller girl on her back and laying on top of her. 

“You were so good, I think you deserve a little reward. Would you like that?” 

“Mmmhmmnhm,” was all she managed to choke out as the pianist’s fingers danced across her throat. 

“Yeah? I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’re not gonna be able to walk straight,” she said, sliding one of her legs underneath the inventor’s, grinding their pussies together. It was dirty, the sight of two girls scissoring with semen spreading between them. 

“Mm, that feels so good,” 

“His cum or my pussy?” 

“Mm, both,” she leaned in and kissed the other girl, tasting herself on her lips. The taller girl came shortly after, still grinding against the pianist. 

“Mm, good girl,” she moaned out, “Just a little bit more, I’m so close, fuck,” her orgasm came harder than she had expected it to, causing her to collapse onto the inventor. 

“Did I really do that fuckin good?” 

“Yes, honey, you did great,”


End file.
